User talk:GameFuelTv
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gamefuel2000 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 06:20, June 18, 2011 Hello If you need me you can use Gchat (Google Chat) if u have one. My email is peeblesbilly3@gmail.com sorry to hear about your chatban Bill9929 01:19, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Short Favor Don't get me banned again. Thank you :3 CreepyNut 21:32, December 4, 2011 (UTC)CreepyNut Hey Gamefuel it's me Snazzell. I'm quitting this Wiki because I got banned for a week for no reason. Bye forever. Snazzell 16:23, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Additional Information:I could of site blocked you for this, dont start drama. Bill9929 (talk) 00:34, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Fuck creepypasta i"m done with this fucking site You all can burn in fucking hell FUCK YOU ALL I dont really care. Bill9929 (talk) 00:38, December 30, 2011 (UTC) STOP No one feels bad for you! 00:50, December 30, 2011 (UTC) You're treating a kickban like a PERMABAN! GAH! Just come back to chat when you're unblocked and we'll talk... 00:55, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Jeff the killer II Uh, no because I didn't write it, nor am I an administrator. Big McLargeHuge 05:50, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Jeff the Killer: Short Manga Hello. My name is Trayce (trace) Wilcox. I really enjoyed your Jeff the Killer story! I liked it so much, I was wondering if I could have your permission to create a left to right manga comic of it. I will completely follow the story line, and give you credit as writer. What's your last name? You can get back to me on my email, lolzeffects@yahoo.com if you don't want to discuss anything here.Twilc BREAKING BENJAMIN FTW! I especially enjoy their song "Crawl," but "Dear Agony" is pretty amazing, as well. Jeff is dead :( http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Jane_the_Killer_Meets_Jeff_the_Killer I totally disbelieve it but Jeff the killer was killed. I doubt it but still Can we bring him back? HI your stories are SOOOOOOO awesome!!! AWESOME HI YOUR STORIESARE AWESOME! RE: Jeff The Killer Comic Okay! I'm sorry too for the wait. Thanks! I'll try and make it and keep it as close to the story as possible! My email is lolzeffects@yahoo.com if you want to talk more about it. BTW I need your brother's name to be able to give credit to him. Twilc Imagine every molecule in your entire body spontaneously exploding at the speed of light (talk) 19:58, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Good evening. I would like your (or the creator/writer of Jeff the Killer) permission to write a screenplay type thing based on that story. Or maybe even expand on the story itself. Of course I will give full credit to the creator of the original story but I think the horror genre needs a good kick in the pants. Time to do away with this overly saturated paranormal horror and do something with a plain out homocidal lunatic again.Oville (talk) 08:35, October 28, 2012 (UTC)W Just a Suggestion Hello, my name is Aja Allain and I am an up and rising horror screenwriter. I've been reading most of your work on Jeff the Killer and I loved all of the stories about him. I am here to ask you for permission if one day I can make a horror movie based on the stories about Jeff the Killer. I believe in doing so it could get lots of fans and praises for your work too. Still is it okay if I can make a movie based on your story on Jeff the Killer? Of course I will give you all of the credit for your work. Please respond back when you have the time. Thank you. KuraiHime18 (talk) 22:20, November 14, 2012 (UTC)Kuraihime Amaya (Aja Allain) hi im new here on Creepypasta Wiki, but i wantted to say that im a big fan of your Creepypasta's of Jeff the Killer. They really freaked me out and i am a big fan. I would like to just say that if u would alow me to do the honor and make Jeff the Killer into a Youtube FanFilm. I will keep this film as faithful to the original creepypasta as i can. Thank you for your time.SlipUpZach (talk) 17:04, December 8, 2012 (UTC)Zachary Hello GameFuelTv The names ralphbear I am currently writing a fun non-profit crossover creepypasta tale featuring your brother's character Jeff The Killer. The project is currently being edited and I know you and your bro will enjoy as me and my friends show careful care and respect for the character. Find it in your heart to accept what I've been working on and enjoy whenever we get it done. I'm just here to give you a friendly heads up. 'HI! dude!I want to ask is Liu Jeff's younger brother or his elder brother?' Are you the one who originally uploaded the Jeff the Killer creepypasta to this wiki? Hey mate, I just wanted to ask if you were the one who originally uploaded the Jeff the Killer creepypasta to this wiki, because I've been wondering for a while now who originally uploaded it. Was it you? If so, were you the one who originally wrote the story? --[[User:Kryalis|'Kryalis']] (speak) 19:39, August 24, 2017 (UTC) Hey, mister? May i please use jeff the killer for a youtube series. I dont plan to profit, i just want to have fun. So please respond. I can put your account in the description if you would like. Signed, Swizzie kid Also, i dont know how to how to get responces, could you maybe add to this page so i can see? Thx! Thomas fan 556 (talk) 23:47, April 20, 2019 (UTC)swizzie kid